


The Flowers Can't Bloom Without You (Finni x Sick!Reader one-shot)

by JinxTheMisfortunate



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, F/M, Hospitals, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheMisfortunate/pseuds/JinxTheMisfortunate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been sick for a while. One person has always been by your bedside. He always brought you the prettiest flowers. He was Finni, the gardener at the Phantomhive estate.</p><p>This is in Modern AU</p><p>WARNING:<br/>Sad ending</p><p>Also another one from my Quotev account</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers Can't Bloom Without You (Finni x Sick!Reader one-shot)

Finni's P.O.V  
Y/n = Your name  
Y/l/n = Your last name

I walk to the hospital room. It was a Saturday morning. I always visited y/n on Saturday. In my hand I clutch a bouquet of lillies. Y/n always liked lillies. They were her favourite....when could still walk, she would always come visit me in the garden. She would always love looking at the white lillies. I remember how Y/n was before the accident. Y/n was in a car crash that killed both her parents and left her paralyzed from the waist down. She was already in bad health...she had asthma and frequently had attacks. I snapped myself out of my memory as I walk into Y/n's room.

"Y/n!" I said as I walked in and looked at the small girl who sat in the wheelchair. She was clad in a hospital gown, that was a little to big for her. She looked so fragile, like she could break if I just tapped her. She looked over at me and gave me the same goofy smile she always gave me when we were younger.

"Finni!" She exclaims happily. She stretchs her arms out, wanting a hug. I, of course, hug her without thinking twice. Her thin arms hug me back. I smile as we break away from the hug.  
"So, how are you?" I ask as I sit down in the chair that was sitting next to her wheelchair.

"I'm doing alright, Finni." She said as she smiled. I felt warm as she smiled at me. I then show her my bouquet.

"Look, they're lillies, your favorite." I say and she smiled brightly.  
"Thank you Finni!" She exclaims getting really excited and starting to wheeze.  
"Calm down, Y/n." I said soothingly. She then takes a deep breath and relaxed.  
"I'm ok Finni." She said and smiles. I couldn't help but smile too.  
For the remainder of my visit, we talked and joked about random things. We talked about our plans for the future, but alas visiting hours came to a end.  
"Bye Y/n, I love you." I said and kissed her cheek. She smiles  
"Hey, Finni...." She said.  
"Yes love?" I said.

"If I were to die tomorrow, then I would be the happiest girl alive...just because I have you..." She said. My eyes start filling with tears, instead I bit them back, kiss her one last time, then when I put in the hall, I sit down and sob. I don't want her to die! I want her to live her life, be happy, feel the sun and know the joys of life and not just the pain.  
After weeping for a fairly long time, I wipe my eyes and start home, praying that she will be able to go back to her normal life.  
It was three o'clock in the morning when the hospital called. I was careful not to wake my roommates, Barbroy and Mey-Rin, when I went to anwser the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggy.  
"Mr. Finnian, this is the hospital. You need to come her now, Miss Y/l/n is having a mass asthma attack!" The guy on the phone said. I immediately got dressed and ran out of my apartment. Oh god please let her pull through. I get into my car and floor it.  
I ran to Y/n's room, to not find cheerful, lovable girlfriend, but a girl whom was coughing and wheezing with nurses surrounding her.  
"Finni..." she said softly. "Your here."  
"Of course I am, my love." I said as I walk over to her bedside. I hold her tiny pale hand in my much bigger hand.  
"Your going to be ok..." I said as I talk to her. "We're going to go to your favorite restaurant, then we'll go ice skating and-"  
"Finni..." She said and pointed up. "It's mom and dad. They want me to go to them."

"Please don't go!" I said as I gripped her hand tighter.  
"But I have, mom has dinner ready, it will get cold." She said and I felt hot tears well in my eyes.

"Please don't leave me! Please my love! Pull through! The flowers can't bloom without you!" I exclaim as I grip her hand.

"Finni...it's my time...I have to go...I lo....ve...you." She said as I listen to the beep that was the heart monitor going out. Her once bubbly happy eyes are replaced with a black, lifeless void. She's gone  
It was five months after she had died.  
We had a short memorial for her. Sebastian was the pastor and he said some nice words on her behalf.Mey-Rin cried her eyes out, while Barbaroy tried his hardest to stay strong and not cry. Ciel was saddened by this, but he didn't show it. As for myself, I couldn't stop bawling. The love of my life...dead and gone. I miss her.

When service was over, I stay behind with a bouquet.  
"Here you are my love....the best lillies I could find." I said as I place them on the grave. I frown and walk away. Flowers will never bloom again.


End file.
